


A Promise

by emclementine



Series: 12 Days of YOI [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Emotional Sex, Gentle Sex, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emclementine/pseuds/emclementine
Summary: On the 5th day of Christmas my true love gave to me..."The first time they skated it together neither had discussed a plan for their movements. They took turns being the lead, directed each other in swirling glides around the rink. Viktor had always been prone to excessive amounts of physical contact, but the way he touched him that day was different. The lingering touches were soft, savoring caresses that left Yuuri breathless. The look in Viktor’s eyes had been warm, affectionate. Viktor had laid himself bare for Yuuri that day."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, that I'm behind in this series. Work has been draining all of my energy and I didn't have enough written ahead of time to keep up, but I will catch up. I just don't have a day off until Christmas Eve...
> 
> So, episode 12 huh? I have major feels still about it. So much that I had to skip my original plans for writing and write this instead.The characters demanded it. Naturally I listened to this the entire time I wrote: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7iRgVOUipXU

            Yuuri and Viktor stumbled into their shared hotel room decked out in their matching costumes after the gala exhibition. They were both still on an adrenaline rush from the performance. Viktor hadn’t taken his hands off Yuuri since he stepped on the ice. The crowd had gone wild with excitement. While they were certain no one was entirely surprised that Viktor had joined Yuuri’s exhibition, and that they skated the program that originally brought them together so many months ago, it was another thing to witness it. The two had practiced the routine in secret. Whenever one of them had a bad day, or Viktor felt Yuuri needed a break from his programs they worked on this pair skate. The program had never originally been intended to be an exhibition piece. Rather, one day Viktor surprised him. Yuuri had been feeling down about his inability to land all his quads even in practice. Viktor had obtained the “Stammi Vicino” duet with Yuuri in mind and saved it. He had directed Yuuri onto the ice, but rather than his usual program music Viktor started the new song. Yuuri recognized it immediately and began Viktor’s program that he had memorized so long ago. The music was a different arrangement, but Yuuri thought nothing of it. It was only when Viktor skated out onto the ice with him and the female vocalist joined the song that he realized what Viktor planned. The first time they skated it together neither had discussed a plan for their movements. They took turns being the lead, directed each other in swirling glides around the rink. Viktor had always been prone to excessive amounts of physical contact, but the way he touched him that day was different. The lingering touches were soft, savoring caresses that left Yuuri breathless. The look in Viktor’s eyes had been warm, affectionate. Viktor had laid himself bare for Yuuri that day. He was never very good with words, a professional at speaking his emotions with his body much like Yuuri. Yuuri had returned every touch with one of his own. For every time Viktor took the lead Yuuri took it back in turn. They were equals, partners on the ice. Whenever Yuuri grew anxious over the future, his career, his program, their shared future, Viktor put on the duet and they skated. Though he hadn’t overcome his anxiety, Viktor was learning how to help him manage it. Over time they developed a loose program. When Yuuri made it to the Grand Prix Final he suggested that, should he place, they could skate the piece for his exhibition. Viktor ordered Yuuri a matching outfit and adjusted his own. When they skated at the gala exhibition Viktor’s face had shown a new emotion, pride. He was proud of how far Yuuri had come, how much he had learned, the connections he made, how much he had helped Viktor do the same. Thus was the nature of their relationship, growth. Neither of them were perfect, but they each pushed each other to be the best version of themselves. Yuuri looked down at the gold ring on his finger, then the one on Viktor’s. He wrapped his arms around Viktor’s waist as Viktor did the same. “You know, the judges may say differently, but I brought the gold home a while ago,” Yuuri pulled Viktor’s hand to his mouth and kissed his ring. Viktor smiled softly and seemed to melt a little in his arms.

“Cheesy,” Viktor accused half-heartedly. Yuuri shrugged.

“Only for you,” he smiled back at him. Viktor hummed.

“Well then, I must say that of all the gold medals I’ve brought home, this gold metal means the most to me.” He kissed the ring on Yuuri’s finger.

“Now who’s cheesy?” Yuuri laughed.

“Only for you,” Viktor replied in turn. Yuuri shook his head and cupped Viktor’s face in the palms of his hands. He brought his face down to meet his in a warm kiss. Viktor curled his arms more tightly around Yuuri. They stood there in the doorway with their shoes still on, exploring each other’s mouths. The push and pull of lips, the glide of tongues were familiar to both. Viktor pulled back to stare at the slight blush on Yuuri’s cheeks. He kissed each one and then pecked the tip of his nose. Yuuri giggled and nuzzled into Viktor’s collar. He smelled the faint traces of the cologne he had come to associate exclusively with Viktor. The scent was reassuring, comforting, home away from Yu-topia. “Come on, let’s get out of these outfits.” They both stepped out of their shoes and walked over to the beds. Their suitcases sat open on one while the other was left for them to sleep in. Viktor helped Yuuri shrug off his jacket and then his own. While Viktor hung the two articles of clothing up Yuuri began unbuttoning his shirt. He draped it over the back of a chair as Viktor snuck up behind him to push him flat onto the bed.

            “Viktor!” Yuuri yelped. Viktor ignored him and started to remove Yuuri’s belt and pants. When Yuuri was down to his underwear Viktor leaned over him to press open-mouth kisses up his neck before recapturing his lips. Yuuri moaned into the kiss and reached between their bodies to divest Viktor of his shirt. Viktor retracted to pull off his shirt and remove his own pants. Yuuri righted himself on the bed with his head on the pillows and Viktor joined him. He spread his legs and then wrapped them around Viktor’s hips when he slotted himself between them. Viktor rested one forearm by Yuuri’s head while his other hand ran up and down over Yuuri’s thigh and side. Yuuri pulled Viktor back into a fervent kiss. Each movement of their mouths against one another stoked a fire of desire. Their heated touches from the program a foreplay for the way their bodies melded together in the hotel room. Viktor hooked his fingers in the waistband of Yuuri’s underwear and looked to him for permission. Yuuri nodded and used his own hand to help Viktor peel his underwear down his legs. Viktor tossed them into the pile of clothes on the floor and then quickly removed his own as well. He brought their bodies back together and wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist. Yuuri arched into the touch, tilting his head back as their cocks ground against one another. The skin to skin contact was overwhelming after teasing their way through their routine on the ice. Viktor planted wet kisses along Yuuri’s neck and chest. Neither of them had to worry about visible marks since the season ended. He decorated Yuuri’s upper body with red marks. With each spot he sucked and nipped he hoped it would bruise. He wanted Yuuri painted with hickeys. “Vitya, I need you.” Yuuri moaned at the way Viktor lavished his body. Viktor hopped out of the bed to grab lube and a condom. When he returned to the bed Yuuri grabbed the condom out of Viktor’s hand and threw it back at their suitcases. “You’re clean, I’m clean, we’re exclusive, why bother? I want to feel you inside of me.” Viktor couldn’t argue with that logic. He didn’t want to with the way Yuuri was looking at him. His eyes were molten pools of wanting and affection. Viktor dripped lube onto his fingers and moved to slide one fully inside of Yuuri’s hole. Yuuri moaned in happiness over Viktor’s compliance. Viktor lowered himself to suck and kiss up the length of Yuuri’s erection. He took him into his mouth when he added a second finger inside of Yuuri. Yuuri let out a long groan at the pleasure. Little sparks of fire danced up his spine. Viktor, spurred on by Yuuri’s reaction, sped up his mouth and fingers. Yuuri let out quiet “ah’s” and “oh’s” as Viktor pushed him further into the fog of arousal. Viktor added a third lubed up finger and brushed against Yuuri’s prostate with every thrust inside. Yuuri was moaning uncontrollably. Viktor was so hard he couldn’t wait any longer. He slicked up his length and lined up with Yuuri’s hole. Yuuri placed his hands on Viktor’s hips and pulled him inside. They both let out loud groans as Viktor bottomed out. Yuuri smiled in satisfaction up at Viktor. They had never felt each other bare before, but it only seemed fitting to bare all of themselves physically after baring their emotions out on the ice. Viktor pulled back and thrust back in slowly. Neither felt the need to rush. They didn’t need to be up early for once and both wanted to take advantage of their free night. Yuuri rolled his hips up against Viktor’s. Yuuri moaned continuously when Viktor angled his hips to rub over Yuuri’s prostate. Viktor’s moans joined his when Yuuri tightened himself around Viktor’s cock. Viktor leaned back down into Yuuri’s space. He laced his hand with Yuuri’s feeling the ring dig into his fingers. His other hand cupped Yuuri’s jaw as they kissed sloppily. When Viktor gave up on maintaining their lip contact he settled for moaning into each other’s mouths as they rutted closer to orgasm. He pulled his hand away from Yuuri’s face to clasp it behind his knee and hike his leg further up to reach deeper inside of him. Yuuri’s moans nearly turned to screams they were so loud. His body grew impossibly tight as he seized up and shuddered out in orgasm. His cum painted both of their stomachs. Viktor came with him, the raw pleasure in his voice, in his body language, enough to overwhelm Viktor’s senses. Yuuri felt boneless as Viktor dropped his weight down on him. He carded his fingers through Viktor’s hair while Viktor trailed his along Yuuri’s ribcage. At first neither of them said anything, just enjoying the reassuring presence of the other. Yuuri was the first to break the silence. “I love you, Vitya.” Viktor pulled back enough to look him in the face once more.

            “I love you too, Yuuri. Always.” He kissed Yuuri slowly. In that moment Yuuri had no doubts, they would always stay together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://sadistprionnsa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
